Helter Skelter
by George Lennon
Summary: Maddie's starting to get upset when Richard becomes very rebellious. Especially with his new music experimentations and new drug use. Rated T and may eventually be M for drug use and very steamy scenes. MaddiexOC, LondonxOC, OCxOC.
1. The First of Many Messups

**Me: This is a Richard and Maddie story. This starts with Richard becoming popular, then a whole twist and turn of events happening. Kinda like what happened with Beatlemania. Which also involves a concert on the roof, drugs, a fancy dinner, jail, and riots. This is T, so it won't be too bad, but will be kinda freaky. Also, I don't own Suite life or any TV, music, or movie references, just Richard. Also, it will be in Maddie's POV, well, most will be, as much as can be will be in her POV.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Tipton Lobby**

"I'm psyched for the concert tonight, I'm gonna try out some new songs," Richard told me while I was working at the candy counter.

"Yeah, I'm psyched," I replied to him, but I was more of nervous. He had been getting more and more rebellious lately, probably from living in a place with tons of rules, and been with one girl for a month, but who knows.

"What time is it right now?" he asked me as I looked at my watch.

"It's four thirty, an hour until your concert," I told him as he nodded.

"Ok, I should start getting ready," he said to me.

"Ok, later!" I said to him as he ran into the elevator.

_I just hope Richard doesn't do anything crazy... _I prayed to myself as I rested my head on my hand.

**That Night, Tipton Concert Room**

"Hello, hello all. Well I'd just like to thank you all for coming here tonight, and I'm going to be trying some new songs tonight. The first of which will be a song from Rubber Soul called "Tomorrow Never Knows"," Richard said to the audience as I sat down at a table near the front.

_I hope Richard's choices of songs don't get the crowd riled up. These days, people are just so easy to upset... _I thought to myself and he finally finished that song and moved onto his last song.

"Ok everyone, this is one of my favorite songs, its called "Helter Skelter"!" he shouted as he got his guitar and started to play and sing.

_Uh oh... this doesn't seem too good, no one's cheering. I hope nothing bad happens... _I thought to myself as I bit my lip and started to get nervous, then he finally finished and waved to the crowd, but no one was cheering.

"Uh oh..." was all I said to myself as people began to pour out of the Tipton Concert Room grumbling.

"Good night folks! Good night to all of you!" Richard shouted as he walked backstage.

**Next Morning, Tipton Lobby**

"Get out of my lobby! Get out of my lobby!" Mister Moseby shouted as he tried to push back several reporters and photographers, but they just shoved past him and into the lobby, surrounding Richard.

"Richard Johnson, how does it feel to have riled thousands of Bostoners?" I heard a reporter asked him.

"Mister Johnson, what will you do now that you aren't wanted in Boston?" another asked.

"Well sir, I was thinking I might stay in Boston for a while," I heard Richard joke as four cops walked in.

"Are you Richard Johnson?" a cop asked as I saw Richard pushed what he called his John Lennon glasses down a bit.

"Well you could say I am," he told him as I bit my lip, knowing by now what would happen.

"Richard Johnson, you're under arrest for disturbing the peace in Boston and playing an inappropriate song that people have said 'was about the death and end of human life.'," the cop said to him.

"So I'm under arrest?" he asked.

"Yes, I just said that you were under arrest," the cop told him.

"I'm really under arrest?" he asked again and I knew the cop was getting mad.

"Yes you're under arrest!" the cop shouted at him as he placed a pair of handcuffs on him and took him out of the Tipton.

"Goodbye all! I'll be missing you all dearly!" I heard him shout as he was put into the cop car.

"What happened?" Cody asked as him and Zack ran out of the elevator.

"Richard just got arrested," I said bluntly.

"Why?" Zack asked, and I could tell he didn't really mean it, he just wanted to seem nice so I would possibly like him more.

"They thought he was disturbing the peace and playing a song about the apocalypse," I said just as blunt.

"What're we gonna do?" Cody asked.

"I could always try and pay his bail, and if I don't have enough I'm sure London could also help," I told them.

"Then lets hurry," Cody said as London came downstairs with a confused look on her face.

"Where's Rich-" she started but she didn't have enough time to finish her question since we immediately dragged her off into my car to head down to the police station.

**Police Station**

"So how much is Richard Johnson's bail?" I asked one of the police officers.

"Johnson? Well for what he did, its gonna be costly," the officer told me.

"Whatever it is, we can pay it," Cody told him.

"Hmm... well this is his first strike, so right now the bail will be a hundred thousand dollars," the officer told him.

"How much do we all have?" Zack asked.

"Well you have none, like always, I have fifty dollars, what about you Maddie?" Cody asked her.

"I have fifty dollars as well, so London, its up to you to pay Richard's bail," Maddie told her.

"Ok," was all she said as she took out a check, wrote everything she needed down, and put it down on the desk.

"Ok Johnson, you're free to go," the officer told him as he opened the cell door and let him out.

"Thank you officer," he thanked the police officer as he started to walk out.

"And like you heard, this is your first strike, so be careful," he warned Richard.

"Thanks for the tip, but when you're me, its hard to stay out of trouble," he told him jokingly as the five left.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you all that we're having a party at the Tipton tonight, so you're all invited, well, Maddie and Richard are at least, sorry Zack, sorry Cody. Moseby just doesn't want you two bothering everyone," she explained.

"Darn, oh well, Cody and I will have enough fun in our room instead of some fancy party," Zack said jealously.

"Well Zack, these parties are bound to be great, and they'll be even greater with me there," Richard told him as they began to get into Maddie's car.

**Me: What will happen at the party? Will Richard get two more strikes? Read in the next chapter! Also, please review.**


	2. Drugs, Partying, and More Partying

**Me: Second chapter, which is the party, when the gang learns that Richard smokes cigarettes, and Richard gets a little out of control through the party, and while stoned, he sees London, when she's going into her room, what will happen? I'll let you piece it together bit by bit. Also, no more Maddie's P.O.V., just normal POV. Ok, I don't own the Suite Life, The Beatles, any TV, music, or movie references, just Richard.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Outside the Tipton**

"Richard you ok? You seem kinda jittery," Maddie said to her boyfriend as he was fast walking outside.

"Not really," he told her bluntly.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Just one of the problems I deal with everyday," he told her as he leaned against one of the Tipton's brick walls and took out a lighter and a small pack of cigarettes.

"Please tell me those are those new cigarette gum stuff," Maddie said worriedly.

"Uhh... no they aren't, I smoke, been smoking for three years and I've been fine. This won't affect our dating will it?" he asked as he lit the cigarette with his Beatles lighter and set the cigarette on the side of his mouth.

"No no, I'll be fine, you just shouldn't let Moseby or Carey see you, you could get kicked out of the hotel," she warned him as he puffed out a bit of smoke.

"Meh, I know that. That's why I've been out of the hotel on those occassions., to be able and get outside so I can smoke in freedom," he admitted to her.

"Oh. Well, just don't do anything crazy, I've been real worried about you lately. What with you going to jail because of your song choices for that one concert. Just don't do too much stuff like that," she told him.

"I won't do too much extreme stuff," he told her with a grin.

"Richard, I'm serious!" she shouted at him.

"Fine, fine, fine. Ruin my fun," he said under his breath.

"Well, I'm gonna head up to London's room and the two of us are gonna get ready for the party, see ya then," she said as she made a small to him and entered the hotel.

"Well, I might as well get ready for the party too," Richard said to himself as he followed in suit and entered the hotel.

**Tipton Hotel, London's Room**

"So Richard actually smokes?" London asked her friend in disbelief of what she said.

"Yeah, I went outside with him, and I saw him take out his lighter and a pack of cigarettes, then lit one and put it in his mouth," she said to her again.

"Wow... that just shows how mature he is then," London said obliviously.

"London, smoking could kill Richard, and I'm pretty sure you can't be mature when you're dead," Maddie told her.

"Oh, well what are we gonna do about it, its not like we can just tell him to stop smoking and he'll do it," London said to her friend.

"Well I could always tell him I'll break up with him if he doesn't quit," Maddie suggested.

"But Maddie, if you say you're gonna break up with him if he doesn't stop smoking, then he won't be able to stop smoking due to the pressure which will cause you to break up with him, and he'll fall into more despair and he'll smoke even more and eventually die," London explained.

"Wow London... for once I think you might be right, if I do break up with him because he smokes, he could just get sent further into depression," Maddie said sadly.

"Or he'll date me," London said with a smile.

"London... just... just never mind," Maddie said with a hint of disgust.

"Ok, well the party's gonna start soon and we'll wanna get there somewhat early, so I'll let you borrow an outfit of mine since I doubt any of yours would be too impressive," London said to her as she opened the door to her giant closet.

"Wow, is your closet bigger than last time?" Maddie asked her friend as she stared in awe.

"Yep," was all London said as she pressed a button on a remote and part of the wall flipped to reveal a bunch of fancy dresses, flowing shirts, and skirts.

**Richard's Room**

"I hope Maddie isn't mad about my smoking... plus its not like I drink or use acid or pot or stuff like that," Richard said to himself as he started to strum on his guitar a bit and soon after his phone started to ring.

"Hello? Hey London, yeah I know the party is in ten minutes... Yea, yeah, I'll be right there," Richard said then closed his cell phone and set it in his pocket.

"Time to get ready," Richard mumbled to himself as he got up and changed into his custom tailored Beatles suit and started to head off to the twenty-seventh floor for the party.

**Party at the Tipton**

"Hey Maddie, hey London," Richard greeted the two as he walked into the room.

"Hey Richard," the two said simultaneously.

"You both look great," Richard complimented the two.

"I know," London bragged about her black spaghetti strap gown.

"Well unlike London, I'm actually grateful for the compliment. Thank you," Maddie said appreciatively, and she was wearing a fancy pink, glittery longsleeve shirt, and a pink skirt that went down to her knees.

"So what happens at these parties?" Richard asked.

"Not much, just some small talk and food," London told him.

"Then whats the point?" Richard whined.

"You're here so you can hopefully revive your smushed rep," Maddie told him.

"Oh," was all Richard said.

"So lets just hang out and eat then," Richard said as they started to talk to semi-important individuals.

"Hey, hey, hey! What're you doing to my drink?" Richard asked to a guy who was pouring something from a small vial into Richard's drink.

"Oh this is your drink? I'm very sorry, I thought this was mine," the man said then walked away.

"What a strange man... Whatever," Richard said to himself as he took a big gulp from his drink and then started to feel woozy, but shook it off and finished his drink.

"Richard? You ok? You look unwell..." Maddie said, worried for her boyfriend.

"Yah, yah! I'm fine, don't you be worryin' for nuthin," Richard said.

"Ok... well I'm gonna leave since the party is over, see you later," Maddie said as she left.

**Outside of London's Hotel Room at Midnight**

"Llllondon? Is that you?" Richard asked as he was stumbling across the hall.

"Richard are you ok?" London asked.

"I dunno... I feel like I'm stoned of something..." he mumbled.

"Do you wanna stay in my room for the night?" she asked, the wheels in her head turning for a plan full of evil.

"Ssssure..." he said quietly as the two walked into the room.

"Just sit on the couch, I'll be back in a few," she told him as he did what she said.

_Hmm... Let's see... London went to "be back in a few", I'm sitting on her couch... what does this mean? Instant action, oh yeah! I wonder who's a better kisser: Maddie or London? _Richard thought to himself, and even though he was stoned, he still was able to think like his true self.

"I'm back," London told him.

"Wow London, even though I'm pretty sure I'm stoned right now, I can tell that you're hot," Richard complimented the heiress, who was wearing a semi-see through pink nightshirt (with a bra underneath, don't worry, won't get explicit), and a red thong.

"Yes, I know, because I always do," she said as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Hmm... so are we gonna kiss or something? Since I've been waiting for a few minutes," he told her.

"Duh," was all she said as she got on top of him and the two started to full on kiss for around twenty minutes, and then the two stopped for a moment of air.

"Wow... that was just... wow..." Richard said in a state of semi-shock.

"Yeah, bet Maddie isn't like that, is she?" London asked.

"No, she isn't... wait! I shouldn't of kissed you! Since I'm dating Maddie!" Richard shouted.

"So, I thought you always did stuff with other girls while dating," London said.

"Well I used to. But Maddie's special, she's smart, has good taste in music, and looks good too... specially in that candy counter uniform..." Richard said.

"But then why did you kiss back?" London asked smugly.

"Because I was stoned, that dude probably put LSD in my drink to send me on a trip. Just like how it George and John were turned onto drugs. So I'm leaving," Richard told her as he stormed out of her room.


End file.
